Roxas Goes To the Supermarket To Buy Apples
by Twilight Hikari
Summary: Ummmm, read the title? X3 The EPIC CONCLUSION IS FINALY HERE!
1. Chapter 1

Roxas Goes to the Supermarket to Buy Apples

Roxas Goes to the Supermarket to Buy Apples

By Twilight Hikari

One day, Roxas was sitting next to his good friend Namine.

"Hello Namine." said Roxas.

"Hello Roxas." said Namine.

"Are you hungry Namine?" asked Roxas.

"Yes, Roxas." replied Namine.

"Do you want some apples?" asked Roxas.

"Sure Roxas." said Namine.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any apples." said Roxas.

"You should buy some." Namine said sadly.

"Okay." said Roxas.

Roxas got up. He headed toward the door. He opened the door. He walked out the door. He closed the door behind him.

As Roxas headed down the street, he saw a dog. The dog was sitting. The dog barked at Roxas.

"I'm sorry little doggy, but I don't have time to pet you. I have to go to the supermarket to buy apples for my dear friend Namine." Roxas explained to the doggy. The doggy barked sadly.

As Roxas continued down the street, the supermarket came into view.

"Hello supermarket." said Roxas.

"Hello Roxas." said supermarket.

Roxas walked into the supermarket. There was food in the supermarket. The food was on shelves. Not the floor.

Roxas walked down the aisles to the produce section.

"Hmmm... Where are the apples?" Roxas wondered out loud.

...

READ CHAPTER TWO NEXT WEEK! ROXAS FINALLY FINDS THE APPLES! BUT, HOW WILL HE PAY FOR THEM??

...

Thanks for reading! We really appreciate you putting up with the apparent childishness of this fic. To get the full humor of it, you have to read between the lines a little bit. Like, did you notice that Roxas offered Namine apples when he didn't have any? Okay, lame example, but it'll get better. At least WE think so! ;)

Twilight Hikari

BTW, we don't own KH. If Twilight did, there would Akuroku drooling everywhere. If Hikari owned it, Sora and Kairi would have made out- at least once! ALLADIN AND JASMINE GOT TO!! .;;;

13 of them!! 13 of them I tell ya! And not a waffle in sight!! Senile Sora


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas Goes to the Supermarket to Buy Apples

Roxas Goes to the Supermarket to Buy Apples

By Twilight Hikari

Last Time

"Hmmm... where are the apples?" Roxas wondered out loud.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Roxas looked up. Suddenly an almighty light shone down, and softly touched the apples. Roxas walked over to the apples. He picked one up.

"Ah-ha! I found the apples!" He announced. He put the apple in his canvas shopping bag.

_I think Namine might like a couple of apples._ Roxas thought to himself and he reached to pick up another apple. The apples were red. They looked good. Roxas looked at the price. The Red Delicious apples cost 25 munny each. Roxas picked up three more. Now he had five.

"I think five will be enough for Namine and me." said Roxas.

Roxas began to walk back to the cash register to pay for the apples. Roxas smiled. Namine would be happy with the apples that he had bought. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He turned around. On the shelf, he saw a bouncy ball for sale.

"I love bouncy balls!" Roxas said aloud.

Roxas grabbed the bouncy ball off the shelf. He put it in his canvas shopping bag. He continued to walk towards the register. Roxas was surprised to see his friend Luxord there.

"Hello Luxord." said Roxas.

"Hello Roxas." said Luxord.

"Why are you here?" asked Roxas.

"I need the money." said Luxord.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." said Roxas.

"Okay. Let me ring these up for you." Luxord said as he scanned the apples and bouncy ball. "Here you go. That will be 225 munny, please."

"Okay, thank you!" Roxas said digging his hand into his pocket. Suddenly, Roxas' stomach dropped. He didn't feel his wallet. He frantically searched in his pockets, but he couldn't find it. Suddenly, Roxas remembered something. He always kept a thousand extra munny in his left shoe. He reached down and took off his shoe. He placed it on the counter. He dug into the toe and pulled out a thousand munny. He pushed 225 across the counter to Luxord.

"Thank you." said Luxord, eying the shoe on the counter.

Roxas put his shoe back on. He wiggled toes. There was a little more room than usual. He walked to the supermarket's exit. He turned back.

"Bye Luxord." shouted Roxas.

"Bye Roxas." replied Luxord.

Roxas started to walk down the street. He took out his new bouncy ball and started to bounce it. He smiled happily. The blue swirls really looked cool. Suddenly, he heard a dog barking. He looked down.

"Sorry doggy. I don't have time to pet you. I have to give these apples to my good friend Namine." Roxas explained to the doggy. The doggy whined sadly.

Roxas continued on his way. He bounced the bouncy ball up and down. Roxas loved bouncy balls. He saw the Usual Place come into view. He smiled. Namine was sure gonna be thrilled with these apples.

...

READ CHAPTER THREE, THE FINAL CHAPTER NEXT WEEK! ROXAS IS BACK! BUT WILL NAMINE LIKE THE APPLES?

...

Thanks for reading! We still appreciate you putting with how this seems like a little kid fic. This time, we feel the need to point out the humor of Luxord working at the supermarket because he "needs the money". He needs the money to pay off his financial debt to a loan shark that helped him pay of his gambling debt. So anyways, how did you like it? Drop us a note!

Or a review! Bye! :)

Twilight Hikari

BTW, we don't own KH. If Twilight did, Donald would not be in it. If Hikari owned it, she would agree with Twilight! :D

I'm sorry, I don't eat glue anymore. Senile Sora


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas Goes to the Supermarket to Buy Apples

Roxas Goes to the Supermarket to Buy Apples

By Twilight Hikari

Last Time

He saw the Usual Place come into view. He smiled. Namine was sure gonna be thrilled with these apples.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Roxas pushed open the door leading to the Usual Place. He saw his friend Namine sitting on the same couch in the same spot she had been when he had left.

"I'm back Namine." said Roxas.

"You're back Roxas!" exclaimed Namine cheerfully.

"Yes I am." said Roxas.

"Do you have the apples? Do you have them? The apples?" questioned Namie desperately.

"Yes I do. I have the apples. The apples. I have them. I also have..." Roxas dug into his pocket and produced the blue bouncy ball. "This!"

"Oh cool! A bouncy ball! Does it bounce?" Namine inquired.

"Yes it does!" said Roxas proudly. He threw the ball at the ground and it bounced back up into his hand.

"Cool! I wish I had a bouncy ball like that!" exclaimed Namine.

"Here. You can have it." Roxas bounced the ball over to her. She caught in her hand.

"Thanks!" Namine grinned. "So, uh, where are the apples?"

"Oh. The apples." remembered Roxas.

"Yes, the apples." said Namine.

Roxas pulled out his canvas shopping bag. He reached inside and grabbed an apple. Holding up the apple to Namine, he smiled. He just knew Namine would _love _the apples he had bought.

"Here you go!" Roxas said happily as he pushed the apple towards Namine's face.

"Roxas," Namine said softly, pushing the apple away, "That wasn't the kind of apple I wanted."

"I'm sorry Namine. What kind of apples did you want?" asked Roxas.

"I wanted golden delicious apples. Not red delicious." said Namine sadly.

"Okay Namine. I will go back to the supermarket to buy some golden delicious apples!" Roxas announced and before Namine could respond, he had darted out the door.

Roxas ran as fast as he could down the street, blowing past the doggy, before it could even bark at him. The supermarket quickly zoomed into view.

Bursting through the doors, Roxas swept through the aisles until he reached where he had gotten the red delicious apples. He snatched up the golden ones next to

the red and shoved them into his canvas shopping bag. He took off his left shoe and picked out the money he needed and stuck it back on his foot. Roxas whipped

over to the register that Luxord was at. Putting the apples and money of the table, Luxord scanned them.

"Hey Roxas." said Luxord.

"Hey Luxord." said Roxas.

Luxord scanned the apples and told Roxas to have a nice day. Roxas said goodbye to Luxord and walked out of the supermarket. He briskly walked down the street. He was going a little slower than before because he was getting a little tired. Suddenly, he heard a barking noise. He looked down to see the doggy sitting on the sidewalk. The doggy whined bowed its head.

"I'm really sorry doggy, but I have to get these apples back to Namine! She really wanted these apples." Roxas explained to the doggy. The doggy whined. It wanted to play with Roxas, but it knew he was busy.

"I'm sorry..." Roxas whispered, and then he took off, running down the sidewalk. The Usual Place came into view once again, and Roxas ran as fast as he could until he reached the door. He paused only for a moment to catch his breath, and then he noisily slammed open the door, announcing his return.

"Namine! I'm back!" Roxas exclaimed proudly as he plunked his canvas shopping bag down on the ground. He reached down and pulled a golden delicious apple out of the shopping bag. He tossed it to Namine, who was sitting on the couch again.

"Thank you so much, Roxas!" Namine giggled and took a bite out of the apple. Roxas picked another golden delicious apple out of his bag.

"You're welcome!" he smiled and took a bite out of the apple. Namine had been on to something. This golden delicious apple was much tastier than any red delicious apple he had ever tasted. It was very sweet and juicy.

"This is so juicy and sweet!" Roxas proclaimed, and Namine smiled.

"That's why I like them better than red delicious." she said, taking another bite out of her apple.

The two teens continued eating their apples. Roxas wandered over to the window. He peeked his head out the window. On the streets below, he saw people walking by- some by themselves, others with groups of friends or their partner. He took a deep breath of the cool air in. Sighing happily, he pulled his head back in through the window. Namine was just finishing her apple. Roxas walked over to the couch and plopped down next to her. They finished their apples in silence.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ..

... ... ... ...The End!! ... ... ... ...

Bye people! Thank you so very, very much for reading! We appreciate all the reviews, hits, faves, alerts, ect. We've had a ton of fun writing this fanfiction. Although it didn't turn out exactly as we had originally planned, we think it came out very nicely. There was a few things we had to leave out, but we will use most of those ideas elsewhere. For example, Axel invents "flameboarding". Please read our next stories! We have a few things currently in production- a series (length currently undecided) Xemnas Develops Multiple Personality Disorder and Attempts to Overthrow Himself with Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia. (Long title X3).

We also have two holiday specials in production: Axel and Roxas' Magnificent Halloween Special, and Zexion's Suck-ish Christmas.

So anyways, how did you like the final chapter? A very satisfying conclusion to Roxas' adventure, eh? Drop us a liiiiiiiiiiine! Or review! Bye! :)

Twilight Hikari

BTW We don't Kingdom Hearts. If Twilight did, Xemnas and Namine would be married. If Hikari did, she'd be all like, up in ur grillz, tellin u dat she ownz it!

I'm not going to sit in my closet, rolling pieces of dice! Senile Sora


End file.
